Heartbreaker
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Squall x Rinoa, as usual, based on the song Heartbeaker by Mariah Carey, it's cute, I think, I can't tell you peeps much more, I'll give it away.......R+R!!!!!!!!


Song **The Song, Heartbreaker, belongs to the great Mariah Carey. Final Fantasy 8 belongs to the almighty Squaresoft**

**Note: Lets say that Rinoa and Squall's love for each other never took place, Rinoa is looking for the right man to start a serious relationship with, will she find that special someone? Or will she just keep braking hearts her entire life? I know Squall seems a tad bit out of character but just bear with me.....**

**_~*Heart Breaker*~_  
**

**....................................................................................................**

Oh your love's so good  
I don't wanna let go  
And although I should  
I can't leave you alone  
Cuz your soul is haunting me  
Caught up in the mist of you  
And I, can not resist at all  
------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rinoa looked to herself in her mirror which was in the bathroom. She had put on all her makeup and was ready to go on her third date this week. "I wish I could find someone who I could actually go on more than one date with, all the men now a days are giant jerks, I hope this one is better." she complained to herself as she finished putting her lipstick on. Once she was done she walked to her living room, sat down on her plush couch and turned on the television. She was just about to get in a really comfortable position when a knock came from the door. She got up from the couch, fixed her small blue coat and walked to the door. She opened the door slowly. 

"Hi I'm your date for tonight!" an extremely heavy sounding voice said, Rinoa looked up to find Selphie. Selphie just giggled and let herself in, "I couldn't help it Rinoa, sorry," she apologized as she sat down onto the couch as Irvine, Squall, Zell and Quistis entered.

"So who is the lucky man for tonight?" Irvine asked as he closed the door behind them.

"His name is Fred something," she told him as she sat down next to Selphie.

"Fed Something?" Quistis asked to make sure, "what a funny last name." she mused.

"Well I just forgot his last name, thats all," she assured her.

"Must be a memorable guy," Squall quietly joined in.

"Oh shut up Squall, it's not look you have been on any dates!" she said as she got up off the couch and began to walk towards him.

"Yes I have, just not as many as you," he explained to her.

"I'm just tryin to find the right guy is all!" she said as she looked out her window away from everyone. As she said those words everyone looked to Squall who wasn't paying attention to the looks, just Rinoa. Another knock came from the door. Rinoa swiftly turned around and walked to the door. She slowly opened the door and saw it was that Fred-guy, type person....

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" she asked.

"Yes." he simply replied.

"Then let's go!" she said as she walked out of her dorm with Fred Something.

"I have twenty bucks that this is going to be her first and only date with that guy!" Selphie called out as she placed 20 gil onto the table.

"I agree with Selphie." Squall said as he pulled out his wallet, "I bet 15 bucks" he said as he placed his 15 onto the table.

"I'm not betting but I also agree with you guys." Quistis said.

"Well, I'll bet 2 bucks on the possibilty that they will go out again." he said as he placed his 2 down to the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Boy if I do  
The things you want to  
The way i used to do  
Could you love me baby  
Holdin you feelin you  
Cuz you go and break my heart  
------------------------------------------

"Can I come i-" but Fred couldn't finish his sentence, he was cut off by a powerful swing of the door to his face. Rinoa leaned on her door that was shut tightly and sighed. 

"Another bad date huh?" Selphie asked, Rinoa just nodded, "YES!" Selphie cried out as she took Irvines 2 bucks and took back her money.

"I mean, sorry," Selphie said as she pulled out her wallet and put the two bucks in.

"Yeah were all sorry for ya," Irvine said. 

"It's alright," she said, "he was a jerk, he made me pay for everything." Rinoa sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. Selphie torotted over to the bed and layed down next t Rinoa propping her head up with her hand.

"May be the right guy is right under your nose." she reminded her, "may be you've seen him so many times you just kind of stopped thinking of him as a dateable option and started looking at him as a friend.

"Well, if it was a friend," Rinoa began, "if we broke up it would be really ackword." she implied.

"Well there has to be someone out there!" she said to Rinoa as she began to twirl her hair on her fingertips. She pulled one of her curly strands into a straight formation but quickly shot back to its original curly self, "and remember, you can always come to any of us for dating advise!" Selphie reminded the distraught Rinoa. Selphie picked herself up from the bed and began to walk to the door. Just as she was at the door she turned around to face Rinoa, "I'm just down the hall." she reminded once more, and with that she left. The others left behind her, Squall was the last to leave, but he stopped just before he exited, he turned around to look at Rinoa laying there quietly. He looked down to the floor and slowly closed the door.

"I hate this stupid dating game," complained Rinoa outloud when everyone left, "but, I don't want to be alone, I hate being alone, it's the worst feeling ever," and as she said those words her thought s immediatly descended onto Squall, his face, his eyes, his mouth, his scar, his everything, "Squall," she said aloud with even knowing it, "Selphie wants me to be with Squall doesn't she?" she asked herself as she rolled over onto her back, she lifted her hands into the air, "maybe Squall is the perfect guy for me." she thought aloud.

----------------------------------------------

Heartbreak you got the best of me  
But i just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
I should of known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart  
--------------------------------------------- 

Squall walked down the halls of Garden to get to the cafeteria, it was where he was meeting all of his friends. He walked hands in his pockets swiftly towards his destination. People waved hi but he shared no passing glances, he was to caught up n thought. 'I wonder who is her next date?' he thought to himself, 'does Selphie want Rinoa and I to be together?' he thought as questions bombarded his mind. This was a very fragile subject to think about, he didn't like dating nor the thought of loving someone or settling down with anyone especially thinking of Rinoa. He always thought of her as a friend and nothing more. But what if it was something more? He had never loved anyone, how would he know? He didn't want to ask himself this now, now wasn't the time. He walked into the cafeteria and found his friends sitting at one of the far tables in the back. He walked slowly and steadily towards them. He took his seat next to Rinoa and Selphie.

"Who's your next victim, Rinoa?" Irvine asked as he picked up a roll of bread.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't know what he said, she knew though, "what do you mean?" she asked him as her eyes fixated on him. 

"Well, Rinoa, your a heartbreaker." Irvine told her.

"IRVINE!" Selphie scolded.

"sorry," Irvine weakly apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry, I know I am, I can't help it, I need to find someone," she said as she began to play with her food, she moved the fork along the salad, causing the salad to mush together, "I don't like dating, but its the only way." she told them.

"Maybe he will come to you," Squall said, everyone turned to Squall, it was the first thing he had said about the subject.

"I guess, but I just can't wait that long!" Rinoa complained as she looked at Squall.

"Then maybe you aren't ready for love," he said under his breath.

"What?" Rinoa asked, "what did you say?" she asked again.

"I said that you probably arn't ready for love if you can't stand to wait for a couple years, months or even days." he told her as his face became an angry one, he was becoming frustrated with her.

"Don't tell what I'm ready for!" Rinoa yelled at him, this was going down hill and fast.

"Well someone is going to have to tell you or you'll never get the picture!" all Squall got for that remark was a hard slap to the face..... 

----------------------------------- 

It's a shame to be  
So euphoric and weak  
When you smile at me  
And you tell me the things  
That you know  
Understatement to relinguish my love to you  
But I cannot resist at all  
------------------------------------- 

Rinoa lay in her bed thinking of what happened that day at lunch, the subject exploded in heaping flames very quickly. She hated what she had done to him, slapped him, she didn't mean to, it was natural, it just sort of happened. She was a heart breaker, and she knew it. She wanted love so badly, so badly she couldn't wait, she was never loved either, her father never loved her, she was to young to remember if she loved her mother before she died. She didn't even know what love was, she didn't know how it felt, and everyone she asked about it said that she would just know when she was. "Am I in love with Squall?" that question just slipped from her lips without her even knowing, it was like another person asked that. 

"I don't know, I don't know what love is," Rinoa replied to herself. 

"Love is Squall, atleast in your world." she answered back to herself, she had never known this, she never knew this much about love, maybe she really had been in love with Squall this entire time. But she had just slapped him hard on the cheek, could he forgive her? Probably not, knowing Squall. 

"I'll just keep dating until something in me stirs up!" she told herself. 

"Squall," she reminded herself, "Squall," she repeated, the more she thought about dating and love the more she thought about Squall. 

The next morning Rinoa woke up to the sound of chirping birds on her window sill. She sat up straight in her bed. She rubbed her eyes as an attempt to rid her sleepiness from her eyes. She stood up and walked to her bathroom where she brushed her teeth and took a shower and changed her clothes. Once she was done getting dressed a knock came from the door. She walked to the door, opened it and saw Selphie with a happy smile on her face, as usual. 

"Can we talk?" Selphie asked bouncing her head from shoulder to shoulder. 

"Yeah sure," Rinoa told her as she motioned her hand for Selphie to come in. Selphie walked in, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I was in love once," Selphie began as she looked to her surroundings, I won't tell you who though, " she added, "anyways, I didn't relies that I was in love with him until about 4 years later. I always wondered why I kept thinking about him, a couple of times I told myself that I was in love, but my mind would have nun of that non-sense, so I shoved it to the back of mind, until one day I-I-I got thew chance to kiss him. One kiss was enough to make my knees go weak, even his touch, it was incredible." she told Rinoa.

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked a very agitated Rinoa.

"Squall?" Selphie reminded her, the sound of his name flew into her head and sent a slight chill down her body, "I saw that, you shivered, by just the sound of his name, you're in love!" Selphie told her as she began to jump up and down from the pure glee of finding that it was true.

"That's not true." Rinoa protested, 'or is it' she thought as her gaze dropped from Selphie's and to the floor..... 

-----------------------------------------------

Boy if I do  
The things you want to  
The way i used to do  
Would you love me baby  
Holdin you feelin you  
Cuz you go and break my heart  
------------------------------------------------------- 

Rinoa hastily walked down the halls of Balamb Garden as Selphie stayed obdiently beside her. They didn't say a word, they both had finished most of there talking in Rinoa's room. "I have anotjer date tonight" Rinoa told Selphie, hesitently waiting for some angry mean comment come from her lips, but she said nothing, just nodded, "I don't want to belive that I'm in love with Squall, ok?" Selphie just nodded once more, "he just won't open up to me, and he is just so cold." Rinoa explained.

"You have to find a way through that cold," Selphie told her.

"Don't you get it?" Rinoa asked as she stopped and faced Selphie in the middle of the hall.

"I don't want to have anything to do with him!" she Rinoa explained to the perplexed Selphie. Seeing that Selphie wasn't going to get her idea anytime soon she began to walk ahead while Selphie stayed in her same position

"Then why did you fall in love with him?" Selphie asked as she turned to the now stopped Rinoa. That question she didn't know.

'Do I want him? I fell in love with him.' Rinoa thought to herself. But she gave no answer to Selphie, she just walked ahead even faster, almost trying to avoid the question as much as possible. 

That evening the whole gang was in room watching her get ready for her date that night. "He should be here any minute." Rinoa informed the rest who were on her couch watching the television.

"Ok" everyone replied at once. Rinoa clipped her last earring to her left ear. She walked to the couch where everyone was and sat down with them.

"So whos your victim tonight?" Irvine asked.

"A good looking man named Tempest Tredor." she informed Irvine.

"I hope he takes it okay when you slam the door into his face." he said, a slight smirk on her face. Selphie and Rinoa gave him a death glare, he cowered away from the looks. A knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," offered Squall, he got up off the couch and went to the door, he opened it and found a man standing there with one rose in his hand, "don't you dare lay a finger on her or I'm gonna snap your back in to two." he warned the man angrily. Tempest gulped loudly. Squall stepped out of the way to let Rinoa through.

"Hello!" she said happily as she passed Squall, " a rose!" she said happily as she took the rose into her own hands. Squall closed the door just as she said that.

"I tried to scare him off," he told the others, they all began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get to Rinoa today but she doesn't seem to be into that much, its weird though." she began, "I know shes in love with you," with those last few words Squall smiled the tiniest bit, "but she doesn't want to admit it," she told him, his ever so slight smile dropped, "don't worry," Selphie assured him, "She'll come to her senses!" she said as she smiled...... 

  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Heartbreak you got the best of me  
But i just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
I should of known right from the start you'd go and break my heart 

heartbreak you got the best of me  
but i just keep on coming back incessantly  
oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
i should of known right from the start  
you'd go and break my heart  
---------------------------------------------

"Can I ca-" Tempest began but was cut off by a powerful swing of the door from Rinoa into his face. Rinoa leaned against the door which had smacked many failed dates in the face.

"Another one?" Selphie asked, she looked over to the couch where she sat to find none of her friends except Selphie and Squall watching the television just like before she left. 

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she went to sit down with them.

"I'm waiting for you, I'm not sure why Squall is waiting for you." she lied, she knew why, she just didn't want to give it away.

"Why did you wait for me Squall?" Rinoa asked. He looked to her and opened his mouth as if to speak but he stopped just before he was going to say anything he stopped, Selphie gave him a puzzled look. He sat up in a hurry adn stormed out of her room. Rinoa just gave him a questionable look as he left her room. Selphie stood, and ran after him.

Out in the hall Squall stormed down the hall and Selphie ran after him.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Selphie asked him angrily.

"I don't have the guts." he plainly stated.

"If I was in love with someone I would tell them immediatly!" she informed him.

"Well I'm not you!" he yelled as he stopped and faced her.

"I know that, I just don't understand why you wont say those three words to her." she wondered as she looked to the floor.

"Because she doesn't love me back!" he explained feeling very frustrated.

"Yes she does!" Selphie assured him as she began to push Squall back to Rinoa's dorm, he gave in to her pushing and walked with her push to Rinoa's dorm. Once he was inside Selphie closed the door behind him, trapping him and Rinoa in. Squall walked over to Rinoa who was watching his every move.

"Rinoa," he began, "you may not like the thing I'm going to say, but I'm gonna say it anyways." he stated.

'Please say he loves me!' Rinoa silently begged, 'no what are you thinking!' another part of her scolded, 'oh shut up!' she Rinoa silently yelled to the 'No' side of her mind, "what is it?" she asked.

"here it goes," he whispered under his breath, "I'm in love with you." Rinoa just stared at him, she didn't know what to do, "I'm head over heels, up the wall whatever you wanna call it, but bottom line: I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you, Rinoa Heartily." he repeated.

"I-I-oh Squall, I-" but she couldn't finish her sentence as his lips pushed powerfully against hers. She returned the kiss as best she could without moaning against his mouth. He slowly took his mouth from hers. He gave a weak smile to her. She smiled back, "I love you Squall Leonhart." she stated, she had decided, that was it, it was her final answer, for all her life......

-------------------------------------------------------

heartbreak you got the best of me  
but i just keep on coming back incessantly  
oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
-------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rinoa walked hand in hand while they walked down the halls of Balamb Garden. "Well it seems like they finally found each other." Selphie said as she gazed down to the couple from on the second floor.

"Atleast Rinoa didn't slam her door into his face this time." Irvine joked.

"But don't you think that that is cute?" she asked. Irvine nodded. Selphie ran to the elevator, Irvine following close behind. Selphie pressed the number one, the doors closed and they sped down to the first floor. 

"I guess you didn't slam the door in his face this time?" Selphie called after them as they exited the elevator, Rinoa turned around along with a, oh my gosh, smiling Squall!

"Oh no," Rinoa began, "I did," Rinoa laughed happily. Selphie and Irvine gave them a perplexed look, "I have to keep my tradition, but once I slammed the door into his face I always open it again, give him a kiss, and slam the door again!" Rinoa and Squall both laughed. Selphie and Irvine just gave each other completely perplexed looks.  


-----------------------------------------------------------

i should of known right from the start  
you'd go and break my heart

*******************************************

Well? What did you peeps think? I know it sayed 'boy' in the song but c'mon, lets get a little imginative here......P.S. I got a nose ring today, and it hurts, but it sure as hell looks cool, its all sparkly, hehe. =^-^= ......kitty..... I know this story was REALLY long but that's to make up for all my of my short fics...I'm really proud of this fic right here, so be nice......

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
